Talk:Six Great Gods/@comment-82.219.6.198-20171201123658/@comment-34985584-20180609123013
Okay, so I could comment. Now back to the main issues. Yes. Wild Magic is indeed an ancient type of magic that was present long before Tier Magic and is indeed implied to be the most ancient magic due to the age of dragons. We do know what it requires to be cast and its present state is that it's corrupted and tainted by Tier Magic, and we don't even know if it needs the raw soul, the life force or something else from the sacrifice. But as likely as it is that it could do anything, we only know of three effects that it could do so far. It was never stated that this could be done by one general magic, but frankly, I also think it's case. Still, in their mechanics, Tier Magic uses mana while Wild Magic uses the soul. Even so, even among Tier Magic, there are only two known magic that we have that requires XP/life force: Upon a Star and the summoning of Shub-Niggurath (and whether the last one works like Wild Magic in more fundamental mechanics is unknown). As far as we believe, Wild Magic can only yield any type of effect, not make any other type of magic. And no, translation was never said to be a "low-level spell" nor did Ainz refer to a "low-grade 'trash' food item". Where are you getting these? It did say that it was concluded that they ate some kind of translation food whose origins nobody knew. As for Fluder's limited-efficacy foreign-text translation spell, Ainz was only happy that he could keep Fluder at bay for a while, nothing more. Now, what possible objective might they have in even using something like a Twenty? Simple. To make peace between and unite the humans against the world. While it wouldn't bring peace between all beings, it would definitely foster and encourage such and unity between the same weak beings that are always threatened of being eradicated. The peace doesn't need to pacify the world, just a small part of it with common subparts to be unified. And as for the translation spell? As far as we know, YGGDRASIL is a game in Japan would have no need of its own players to have to translate one another in speech and writing. As for "translation" spells and items like the magic glasses, we don't even know of their origins. They may have been acquired in the NW or used to decode magically encrypted texts or other usages. Fluder's translation spell is more likely than not an original spell, though it is unspecified, and even a capable magic caster like him could only make one with limited efficacy in converting foreign text. So, of course, they would need some large-scale translation mechanism to promote understanding between human communities and individuals. It appears that it also affected the communication between other beings as well, and yet the threat of human extinction still remained until the 8GK conquered the world, so the world peace scenario you said really didn't happen or matter even. And even if they are not max leveled, as high-level beings, they would definitely have had a hard time grinding in the presence of low-leveled fodder. Perhaps they should have tried harder and gone far beyond their known borders to test face the most powerful beings in the world? Almost as if... they should have... conquered it... Hmm... Well, 8GK did so there's that. As for Dragons forming what is practically Dragon slaver-states, even if it isn't cultural like you say. They don't have to, as they could raid what could then be large humanoid/demi-human settlements or at most, cities. After all, would they really take the time to govern over lower beings like sovereign even if it is somewhat tyrannical in form? Even the latest dragon-led states and proto-states that we know were quite recent. Or it may have been as you said, that lower life forms were used as labor and workforce for the dragons. Ultimately, as I say again, we lack knowledge of life during the Age of Dragons.